(i) Technical Field
The inventive concept relates to an air purifying apparatus and to an air purifying method thereof, and more particularly, to an air purifying apparatus capable of removing NOx from air by using a plasma reaction.
(ii) Description of the Related Art
There is currently ongoing research to prevent defects in wafer manufacturing processes and to increase the production yield of semiconductor devices as semiconductor technology rapidly advances. Consequently, as a result, it may be also necessary to increase the air purification level of a clean room due to the fact that the air purification level of a clean room may significantly influence the production yield of semiconductor devices.
In conventional air purification processes air supplied into the clean room may be purified by removing diverse chemicals including dust in the atmosphere by using various kinds of air purifying apparatuses. For example, a water shower system in the conventional art is currently mainly used as an air purifying apparatus and is configured to contact chemicals, such as for example, NH3, SOx and NOx, with water and then filter these chemicals from the air.
In addition, with the above-mentioned conventional air purification processes, the water supplied to remove the chemicals, NH3, SOx and NOx is managed through PH level. which indicates acidity or basicity. In examples of the relatively highest removal efficiency of air purification processes of the conventional art, a water-soluble level for NH3 and SOx is relatively high and thus the removal efficiency therefor is high, but NOx has a low solubility and thus the efficiency thereof is checked as 10% or below. Therefore, NOx may be very difficult to remove by an air purifying apparatus of the conventional art and thus NOx may be supplied into the clean room thereby adversely affecting the air purification level of the clean room and the production yield of semiconductor devices.
Thus, there is a need in the art for an air purifying apparatus and an air purifying method thereof capable of heightening the removal efficiency of NOx contained in air.